


You're the other half of me, the half I'll always need - Comptine

by Isa_Faradien



Series: You're the other half of me, the half I'll always need [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, IronFrost - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, You're the other half of me - The half I'll always need
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 02:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3340385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[IronFrost] Tony avait à nouveau passé tout son temps dans son atelier, et n'avait de ce fait pas honoré la promesse qu'il avait faite à Loki de ressortir de là à une heure convenable. Quelle sera la réaction du Dieu des Mensonges ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're the other half of me, the half I'll always need - Comptine

**Author's Note:**

> Rien ne m'appartient, sauf le personnage de Matt.

Tony savait qu'il allait se faire tuer par Loki dès qu'il mettrait l'orteil dans la chambre conjugale : il avait passé la journée dans son atelier, complètement accaparé par son nouveau projet « _ultra-confidentiel top-secret_ », et n'avait pas respecté la promesse qu'il lui avait faite.

C'est donc avec hésitation, un rictus stressé collé sur son visage, qu'il commença à ouvrir, avec une délicatesse qui ne lui était pas coutumière, la porte de la chambre. Première surprise de la soirée : malgré l'heure tardive – presque minuit –, son compagnon ne l'attendait pas en tapant du pied.

Tony eut alors l'idée d'aller vérifier dans la chambre du dernier arrivé à la villa de Malibu. Et là, seconde surprise de la soirée : Loki était assis à côté du berceau de leur fils, et lui chantait d'une voix douce une comptine !

L'Asgardien dut sentir l'arrivée du Midgardien, et se retourna vivement vers lui en s'arrêtant brusquement au beau milieu d'une phrase.

\- Tu daignes enfin réapparaître parmi les vivants, Anthony, lâcha Loki d'une voix basse et d'un ton cinglant.

Tony eut presque peur du regard noir que lui lança son mari.

\- Désolé chéri, j'ai pas vu le temps passer.

\- Je me fiche de tes excuses. Tu étais sensé t'occuper de Matt aujourd'hui, mais comme toujours tu as préféré disparaître et t'enfermer avec tes armures.

Ouch ! Loki n'avait vraiment pas l'air content. Mais Tony n'allait pas protester, il n'avait pas le cœur à ça. Après tout, l'Asgardien n'avait pas tout à fait tort.

\- Comment va le petit ? demanda Tony, tentant de dissiper l'atmosphère tendue qui s'était installée dans la pièce suite aux paroles de Loki.

\- Il a des coliques, alors je lui ai chanté une berceuse asgardienne pour le calmer et l'endormir. Et apparemment, ça a marché.

Tony s'approcha du berceau et contempla le fin visage du poupon, qui dormait paisiblement en serrant son doudou contre lui. Pour les deux hommes, Matt était vraiment le plus beau petit garçon du monde.

\- Tu viens te coucher ? proposa Tony.

\- J'arrive, lui répondit Loki.

**Author's Note:**

> Voui, ils sont trop mignons dans cet OS, les deux papas-poule. xD


End file.
